The structure, function, and regulation of macromolecules remain the main focus of investigation. To pursue these studies, the laboratory maintains state-of-the-art technology in the separation, compositional and structural analyses of protein, carbohydrate, lipids, and nucleic acids. Specific on-going projects include: 1. The chemical characterization of lipopeptides and peptides possessing the multi-antigenic structure (MAP peptides). These types of peptides are currently being tested as vaccine candidates. 2. Establishment of HPLC, mass spectrometric methodology for the characterization, standardization and stability monitoring of allergenic products derived from both natural and recombinant sources. 3. Provides strong support for quality control of new recombinant products including AIDS related peptides, viral, bacterial and parasitic vaccines, and diagnostic kits consisting of polypeptides for the detection of virus and parasites. 4. Conducts research and provides support for the synthesis of polypeptides intended for basic research and regulatory function.